A New Beginning
by Shippo's Ramen
Summary: A twist on Silver Sheilds' story "A New Family".I'm not sure how to explain it so please just give it a chance and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic or the thugs.(They're from Beyblade.)

Author's Note: Sorry that I had to remove this for awhile. I got a Flame and was taking precautions to make sure that the flamer didn't put this in his C2 called'Stories a Turd Out Of My (Bleep) Could Write Better.' Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

_Dear mom and Dad, I'm sorry to have to do this but I have left. I have my reasons but I'm sorry, I can't tell you what they are. Goodbye forever. Your son, Levi._

I had woken up to the smell of rotting garbage to remember that I had slept in a dumpster the night before. It had been about three weeks since I ran away from home. I lifted the lid up and slowly climbed out of the dumpster. Then I started walking out of the alley I was in when I heard somebody speaking to me.

"Well look what we have here. A wimpy little shrimp on MY turf. What do you say we rough him up for trespassing?"

I turned around and saw three thugs. One was bald and wore a skull t-shirt, another had a green Mohawk and a tattoo on the right side of his face and the last one was kind of muscular, had two piercings in his right ear and had red hair that spiked in every direction.

"What do you want? I'm busy." I said.

The bald one said,"Hey Bones, what should we do with this guy?"

The one with the Mohawk nodded,"Yeah, what SHOULD we do with him boss?"

"Quiet you two." He turned to me,"I'm impressed. Most people would have run away by now."

I turned around and began to walk away before my right arm was grabbed.

"Where do you think you're going? I said that they ran. I never said they got away. Anyone that steps on my turf pays the price. Grease, if you will."

Grease began to twist my arm in an unnatural direction before I heard a gut-wrenching snap causing me to cry out in pain. I dropped to the ground with a broken arm and before I knew what was happening, I was getting the crud beat out of me. It went on for a good while before I was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head.

(_Sometime later_)

I woke up with a pounding headache. I grudgingly got up and noticed my arm was bent in an unnatural position. I was also bleeding from my back and left leg.

I sighed,"Looks like I'm gonna be handicapped for awhile."

My stomach growled and I put my left hand on it_,'I need to find something to eat soon. I haven't eaten anything in three days! Maybe I can find something edible in a trash can somewhere.' _I thought to myself.

I headed down the street and saw a poster. I decided that it might be a good idea to check out what it says. Unfortunately it was probably the worst thing that had happened since I ran away.

**Missing Child**

**Name: Levi Proctor**

**Age: Fifteen**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Hair: Brown**

**If anyone finds him please bring him to a nearby police station or call the number below.**

I was completely mortified. If I was found...I shuddered. I couldn't let them find me under any circumstances. I headed into an abandoned warehouse of some kind that I had slept in many times before. That was when I heard police outside. I quickly jumped into the closest thing which happened to be a dumpster and saw something glowing. I turned my head and noticed a large white gem glowing strangely. I picked it up, completely forgetting the police and saw the gem glow so bright I could no longer see anything. Suddenly my body felt like it was shrinking and it HURT! Before I could scream though, I passed out.

**Sorry about the cliffie but I'll try and update sometime next week so you won't be in the dark for too long. Read and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Sonic belongs to Sega.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! It took awhile to find time to type this up.****  
Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of some kind of electric tool. I opened my eyes and noticed that my arm wasn't hurting as bad as before. I looked at it to see it was already wrapped up and bandaged. Quite skillfully at that.

I got up slowly and headed in the direction that I heard the noise. I followed it into a pretty good sized garage with tons of technical stuff in various places.

_'Whoever lives here must really like machines.'_ I thought.

I looked around and saw someone working on what looked like the engine of a Bi-Plane. The plane had a pretty nice paint job. It was blue with the word "Sonic" written in yellow on the side and a strange shape that looked like a ball with two tails right next to it.

I walked over and sat down next to the plane and said," Hello?"

CLANK! "Ow!"

I winced. Whoever was under the plane just hit their head. The person rolled out from under the plane and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. The 'Person' was actually a Anthropomorphic Fox with two tails! But somehow he looked strangely familiar.

He looked at me and said,"You're finally awake huh? How's your arm? It was in pretty bad shape."

I stared and replied," Um...Fine, I guess. Thanks for wrapping it up. You did a pretty good job."

He gave a big grin and said," It's no problem. It helps that I have to give Sonic first aid so often. How did that happen to your arm in the first place though?"

I mentally winced and felt my eyes start to fill with tears. I have a personal rule about crying though. "Never do it in front of someone else." I held back the tears and in a grave tone I said," The usual happened."

The fox looked shocked and said,"You mean this has happened before!?"

I sighed and replied,"Yes, many times." With that sentence, I reached to grab something around my neck only to find nothing there. Realization hit me. It was gone. My Opal necklace was gone!**(Yes I was wearing a necklace. I just forgot to mention it.)**

I stared at the fox with wide eyes and said,"Where did you put the necklace I was wearing? Please tell me! It's really important to me!"

The fox blinked and said,"Don't worry. I put it over on my workbench. I'll go get it."

The fox walked over to a pretty good sized workbench and picked up my necklace. When I got it back I said,"Thank you, um..." It was then that I realized I didn't know his name. He seemed to read my mind and put out his hand.

"My name is Miles Prower but my friends just call me Tails."

Suddenly everything clicked into place. I couldn't believe it. Either I was hallucinating or I was talking to my favorite Sonic the Hedgehog character! If I was really in another world, how did I get here? Then it hit me.

"That Emerald!" I blurted out causing Tails to jump."I thought it was just a stone! I was Chaos Controlled here!"

Tails' eyes widened."You found a Chaos Emerald!?" He yelped."Where is it!?"

"I don't know what happened to it! It just-" I sighed," I think I might have to start from the beginning. You see, I come from another planet called Earth. Something happened that forced me to run away from home and I had to live in the streets for about three weeks. It was hard but I managed to find food in trash cans and places to sleep. After the second week, I started losing alot of weight because of my High Metabolism and started becoming desperate so I began to try and ask people on the streets for food or money. Eventually I had to stop because the Police had come close to finding me a few times. After another week, I got into a fight and got this broken arm. During the fight one of the people attacking me managed to knock me out cold. When I woke up, I made my way to an old warehouse and tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, the cops found me so I jumped in the nearest dumpster to hide and found a Chaos Emerald. I didn't know what it was at the time but somehow it used Chaos Control and warped me here."

Tails blinked."Hold on. You say that you're from another planet?" I nodded. "You certainly don't look like an alien. In fact you look like an ordinary Mobian Fox. Well, not counting the extra tail."

At my confused look he went into another room and came back with a hand mirror. He handed it to me and I looked into it to see that he was telling the truth. I WAS a Fox!

**Owww...I've been typing so long my bottom half fell asleep. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Sonic and Dexter belongs to Silver Sheilds.**

**Chapter Three**

To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. In the course of a day I was taken from Earth and put into my favorite video game series, introduced to my favorite character of said series, and now I find out that I had been transformed into a two-tailed Mobian Fox! How much stuff could possibly go wrong in the same day?!

As I stared blankly at my reflection, Tails decided to try and snap me out of it. "Um....are you alright?" He tapped my shoulder causing me to jump and look straight at him.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "W-what happened to me?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

Tails put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me and said," I'm not sure but I have a pretty good idea. You should go lay down while I make some calls. There's somebody that should be able to explain it better than I could."

I nodded and walked out of the garage with Tails close behind me. My head hurt from all the questions running through my head. When I reached the couch that I woke up on earlier, I lay down and closed my eyes in seemingly futile effort to fall asleep.

I laid there for a good fifteen minutes unable to fall asleep because of my cast. I was up for another ten minutes before finally falling asleep.

(Tails' POV)

I picked up the phone and dialed Cream's number. It rang a few times before somebody answered.

"Hello?" A high pitched voice said.

"Hey Cream." I said.

"Hi Tails! How are you?" She happily asked.

"I'm fine but is Dexter there? I think we might have a problem."

"Sure Tails. One second." I heard her call Dexter and the phone was passed to him.

"Hey Tails, What's up?" He asked.

"Hey Dexter. You remember the planet you came from right?"

"Well, of course. Why?"

"Well, I think we have another one. Now I need you to explain this to him. You know very well I can't do it since I don't know much about it other than what you told me so could you come over and give me a hand with this?"

"Sure thing, I'll be over in ten minutes."

I heard him hang up the phone.

(End of Tails POV)

(Later)

I woke up with a slight headache. I looked around and heard Tails talking to someone. I carefully got up and walked into the Workshop to see a few people sitting down talking to Tails.

One of them was a fox like Tails. He was wearing a grey zip up shirt and some jeans. He also had an interesting hairstyle of white hair with red in the bangs.

Another one was a beige colored rabbit with long ears. She had big brown eyes and a Chao sitting in her lap. wearing a red dress. Her I recognized as Cream the Rabbit from Sonic X.

Tails looked at me. "Hey! You're awake!" He said."I want you to meet some friends. The fox is Dexter and the rabbit next to him is his sister, Cream."

I walked over to Dexter and put out my left hand and said," It's nice to meet you Dexter. My name's Levi."

He gripped my hand and shook it before saying,"It's nice to meet you too Levi. Tails told me that you came from Earth. Is that correct?"

I gulped."Yes. It is. Why?"

Dexter looked at me before saying,"Well believe it or not, the same thing happened to me! Now I live at Cream's house!"

I gaped at him."Seriously?" He nodded." Well, at least I'm not the only one."

I grabbed myself a seat. "I suppose that you want to hear the story right?"

Dexter chuckled."Actually, I already heard everything from Tails so there isn't really any need."

I blinked in confusion."Wait a minute. If you don't want me to explain than why are you here?"

Dexter opened his mouth to reply before he was interrupted by an explosion. Tails got up and ran out the door followed by Dexter and Cream. I didn't want to be left in the dark so I followed as well.

When I got outside there was a small army of robots equipped with lasers as well as a Egg shaped scientist in a hover chair commanding them. I looked around and Saw a very familiar red Echidna bashing through robots with his fists, a white bat literally kicking the crud out of alot of robots and a blue streak destroying robots left and right. I took a bit too long checking out the area and the next thing I knew, there was a circle of robots aiming their lasers at Dexter and Cream. I could only watch as Dexter tried to destroy them only to be knocked unconscious. What I saw next sent waves of pure fear through me. They were about to shoot Cream! Everything seemed to slow down. I didn't even notice what I was doing before I had done it. There was a scream followed by the sensation of electricity coursing through my body. I opened one of my eyes. I had just jumped in front of Cream and intercepted the laser. She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide in fear.

"Mr. Levi! Are you okay?" She stuttered out.

I cracked a small smile before saying," Yeah... I'm-" I coughed and blood started dripping down my face. After my coughing fit I not only had blood on my face, but I started to get really dizzy. Before I could even move, I collapsed.

**Shoot! Now I've got a cliffie. I hate these things. I just wanted to get this chapter down before I forgot so sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Also, I'm kind of in a depressing mood right now so that probably threw me off some. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Sorry about the Cliffie.** **I just couldn't think of another way to end it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic and Silver Sheilds owns Dexter and Lauren.**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cream asleep on a chair next to me. I looked around some more and saw that I was no longer at Tails' Workshop. Instead I was in a room that had a bunch of Chao stuff and I immediately knew I was in Cream's Room. Not only that, but it looked like Cream had nowhere to sleep last night!

I felt terrible. I got up, picked her up with one arm and set her down onto the bed in my place. Just so I could make sure she wouldn't be too cold, I tucked her in with a bit of difficulty before situating myself in the chair instead. I watched her for a minute or two to make sure I hadn't woken her up before I got up and walked out of the room.

I looked around the house and could immediately tell it was a victorian. As I neared the end of the hall I heard some voices. I abruptly stopped and listened to them.

"Is he going to be okay? I'm starting to get a bit worried." I heard a young female voice that could only be Amy Rose say.

"Which one are you worried about? Levi or Cream?" I heard Tails say.

"Both!" Amy said."Levi's been asleep for almost two days and Cream hasn't moved from that chair the entire time!"

I listened some more and heard Dexter. "Well, think about it this way. He risked his life for Cream and probably won't be able to do very much for awhile from that injury on his back. If you ask me, I think he deserves some sleep."

I decided I had heard enough of their conversation and stepped around the corner. I looked at the group and cleared my throat. Everyone turned around and stared.

I coughed and said,"So, what's going on?"

Dexter gaped at me and said,"You're up? The doctor said you would need a few weeks to walk around on your own!"

I sighed,"You mean that nasty burn on my back?" I chuckled,"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I lost the feeling in my back long before I came here. To be honest, I can hardly feel a thing!"

Everyone stared in disbelief. Since it didn't seem like anybody would say anything I continued.

"Anyways, Cream was asleep in a chair when I woke up so I put her in the bed instead."

A fox I hadn't seen before spoke up."Thanks for doing that." She said."I'm sure Cream will appreciate it. By the way, my name's Lauren."

I nodded and said," It's nice to meet you Lauren. My name's Levi." I looked around to see who was in the room. I saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sitting on the couch while Amy, Lauren, and Dexter were sitting in some chairs around the room.

I suddenly felt someone squeeze me around my legs and looked down to see Cream squeezing my bottom half in a death grip and looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. One look and I could tell Cream had been crying. Quite a bit by the looks of it.

She buried her head into my jeans and I felt them get wet. I could immediately tell that Cream was crying. I knelt down and gave a one-armed hug little bunny to try and cheer her up. Cream lifted her head up and said,"Mr. Levi! Thank you so much for saving me from those robots!" She sniffed," When you didn't wake up I was afraid that you died protecting me! I was so scared!" After saying this, she started crying even more so I picked her up with one arm and started rocking her.

Eventually she calmed down enough for me to talk to her and I said," It's okay Cream. I'm just fine. Everything's okay." She hugged me so hard I swear I could hear my ribs creak in protest. After about twenty minutes of crying, she fell asleep and I looked over to see an older rabbit come into the room and smile.

"It looks like my daughter has taken a liking to you. I can understand why too." She smiled and walked over."It's late. I think I should take her back to her room for the night." I nodded and passed her over to her mother before taking a seat on the couch next to Tails.

Knuckles stood up and walked out the door saying,"I better go. The Master Emerald won't protect itself after all."

After that, everyone dismissed themselves one by one. I followed Tails and Sonic to the X Tornado and hopped in. Tails started up the engine and took off while I looked out the window and watched the stars. Before long though, I drifted off in the backseat.

**So, How is it? I was having problems finding enough time to finish this one at all because of school and Christmas preparations so it may not be as good as it should be. Just review and tell me what you think. One last thing. I'm making a new rule. I will not update unless I get reviews so even if I have a chapter done, I won't update unless I know people are actually READING my story. In other words, no reviews, no update. Shippo Out!**


	5. Thanks Silver but I'm done NOTE!

**Well, what do ya know? I'm alive. I know I haven't posted in who knows **_**how**_** long, but I **_**MIGHT **_**start back up again. It depends on how the next week or two goes.**

**Also, I noticed that I haven't been getting many reviews or readers since I posted the second chapter. But from now on, I'm going to check regularly and see if anyone is reading my stories.**

**My request is very simple and very reasonable. If you want more chapters, let me know in a review....An HONEST review. Otherwise, I think I'll spend my time doing other things. Things like playing old Super Nintendo games.(Breathes deeply)**

**The only reason that I ever even considered becoming a member of this site was because I thought I could not only benefit from it, but raise awareness of things like bullying and prejudice at the same time. If anyone is reading this and they like my stories, I just want to apologize in advance. Effective starting at 4:00 PM on April 12 in the year 2010, I am on an unofficially PERMANENT Hiatus. Until I am convinced that people aren't just entering and leaving the same stories over and over again, I am not going to respond to a good chunk of any possible reviews I might get. I won't delete them, but until I get at least 20 more reviews on my other stories, I'm done. Shippo OUT!**


	6. Final Decision

**Hey, It's Shippo. I've come up with an entirely reasonable alternative to my previous demands. All I ask, is that if you have the time, leave an honest review. If you look at the review I got from _Opengunner, _you will see that he gave me a very helpful review. All I'm asking for is that you point out any typo's, tell me if you have any idea to add, and let me know any way that you think I could improve. I'm hoping for at least 1 honest review for each of my stories. But I'm not going to hold out on everybody until I get all of them. When I find out a way to improve from a review, I'll immediately start working on the story that recieved the review. Although.....It _would_ speed things up if I got some idea's from _a certain HardCore Sonic fan _with a name very similar to the Time travelling Pokemon Celebi.(_You know who you are)_ Maybe an idea or two from some others, and I'll even give you credit for anything you bring to the table.**_(Did I use that right?)_** Anyways, the offer stands. 1 Honest reiew for Alchemic Hedgehog, 1 for Smashing Collection of pranks, and New Beginning. **

**Messages to Reviewers and friends...**

**_Silver Sheilds:_ Thanks for letting me use your characters. But My mom is still being wierd about the whole Lauren's Past dilemma so I might have to put it on hold for another year and a half. That's when I turn 18. I'll let you know when it happens, but thanks for waiting so long.**

_**Bowser Monster:**_** You kind of got me thinking about what to do with this whole problem, and for that I thank you. I'll add your new story to my Favorites in hopes that it advertises better.**

**_Shelby The Hedgehog:_ What is there to say? You stuck by me as I wrote more stories and never gave up on me. For that I'm grateful.**

_**Opengunner: **_**Thank You So Much. You put all the pieces of the puzzle in order. Because of you, I've found a new reason to write stories!**

_**All My other reviewers: **_**Wow, I had no idea so many people read my stories. Everyone who reviewed, be expecting a reply in your email.**

**Also, I've already got an Honest review from Opengunner, so that's one Honest review down, 2 to go. Shippo Out!**


End file.
